


Reunion

by Asteramie (miyakowasure)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyakowasure/pseuds/Asteramie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Only after having finished writing, I heard from my friend that the announcement about Lehterä finally joining Blues came out in July, so technically everyone in the team should be on their summer holidays instead of sitting at an airport like they do here. /fail, me.</p></blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaha/gifts).



_July 2014_

"A friend?" Bouwmeester asks and raises his brows at the profile photo of some unknown hockey player on Tarasenko's ipad. The news article is in Russian so Bouwmeester can't read it but judging by the way Tarasenko is beaming at the screen, there must be something special about the guy.

Hearing Bouwmeester's question, Oshie sits up from the row of seats on which he's been napping while waiting for their gate to open. He glances at the screen across Tarasenko's shoulder and his face is incredulous as he turns to look at Bouwmeester. "You don't know who he is? _Dude_ , back in Sibir Novosibirsk our Vlad and that Lehtera guy were a killer of a combination on ice!"

"Never followed KHL that much," Bouwmeester admits and shrugs. "So did his team win an important game or something?"

"Better," Tarasenko murmurs, shaking his head as if he can barely believe what he is reading. "Jori is coming here."

"To play in NHL?" Bouwmeester asks, his gaze skimming over the endless lines of cyrillic letters.

"No. I mean yes. Blues!" Tarasenko breathes and fishes his phone from his pocket. "I just message him yesterday. Bastard didn't say anything!"

Oshie's face spreads into a soft smile and he only manages to give a quick pat on Tarasenko's back before Tarasenko stands up, holding the phone on his ear already.

"Time difference," he reminds in vain as Tarasenko strides away without listening, probably looking for a more peaceful place to talk.

"Lehtera was drafted for us in 2008 already," Oshie explains to the very confused Bouwmeester as their gazes follow Tarasenko's back. "He's been playing in Finland and Russia until now."

 

"One more thing you need to know about Vlad and Lehtera," Oshie murmurs to Bouwmeester later, when they have already settled on their seats in the plane. He grins and nods across the aisle, one row behind them, where Tarasenko is still swiftly tapping on his phone screen before he'll have to switch the phone off for the take-off. "There has never been a bigger hockey bromance than theirs is. Just wait and see."

**Author's Note:**

> Only after having finished writing, I heard from my friend that the announcement about Lehterä finally joining Blues came out in July, so technically everyone in the team should be on their summer holidays instead of sitting at an airport like they do here. /fail, me.


End file.
